Finding Twilight
by Mrs.Alice.Whitlock
Summary: The first of a series. Alice finds mysterious set of books in the bookstore, that mentions Edward on the blurb, so the Cullens read the books to find out why...
1. Prologue

**a/n: you guys who have my other stories, know i love it when characters read the books, and not many people have done it for twilight, so i'm doing a twilight one yay!! this is just when they find the book, and reading the blurb, the next chapter will actually be chapter 1 and the Prologue. ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the INCREDIBLE Stephanie Meyer and i don't own twilight in any shape or form. *sniffle* -_- *sniffle* **

* * *

JPOV

I was sat inside one of the many shops, in the mall, in Olympia, carrying the many shopping bags of my wife Alice. For many men this was a day they'd call their "Personal Hell", for me, I called it "Tuesday".

She was trying on a brand new dress, and this, she insisted, would be the last shop, and we could go to the bookstore for me, then go home.

Once she had paid, she handed me the bag with the dress, and we walked out of the shop.

"Come on the Jazz," she said squeezing my arm gently, "We'll go to the bookstore, as you've been the most patient husband in history all day."

"I know." I said giving her a crooked smile.

"They should really think about giving you an award, I don't know how you put up with me!"

I just rolled my eyes in response, she knew I'd do anything for her, even if it meant spending an entire day following her around, carrying her bags and shopping for unecessary items.

At last we had reached the bookstore, and as soon as we entered I made my way over to the non-fiction area. I didn't have much patience when it came to fiction.

As it was nearing the end of the day, Alice and I were the only people in the store (excluding the staff), so naturally we were the centre of attention for the staff, who I am sure were just trying to get rid of us so they shut up the store and head home.

Alice was now round the corner looking at other books, so now the only female member of the staff, felt it was time to check if I was...uh...how do I put it..."okay".

"Do you need any help finding anything sir?" she asked, flicking her blond fringe out of her eyes so she could bat her eyelids. I could feel waves of lust rolling of her. This was the usual female human reaction, when in a situation like this. Emmett and I found it rather entertaining. Alice and Rosalie did not. When Emmett and I were faced with rare situations like these, when we were practically alone with a human, we were faced with a dilema. Should we, one, play along for our amusment, but face an angry wife when we get home, or two, don't play along and have a happy wife when we get home.

Today I decided to go for option two.

"No, it's alright," I replied, dazzling her with my smile and pulling out a book, "I think I've found what I'm looking for."

"Would you like me to take it out for you?" Wow. This one was desperate, and she obviously didn't see me enter with Alice. And was oblivious to the fact I was carrying womens shopping bags.

"Sure." I handed the book to...Sarah (this is what it read on her name tag) and we walked over to the cashier in the non-fiction section. Once again she flicked her fringe out of her face she began to scan my book.

This was when Alice appeared from round the corner, carrying a bag, obviously containing some books she had just bought. What confused me was the look of urgency on her face, and her emotions. She was panicking (which was unusual), she was also confused, and was ever so slightly jealous (I could only smile at that, she should know I'd never choose anyone else).

"Jazz," she whispered, "are you nearly done?"

Sarah looked up from the cash register to send a death glare at Alice then slowly went back to the book.

"Yes sweetie," I replied pointing to Sarah subtly, "just buying this book."

"Good," she added quietly, while holding my spare hand, "we really need to talk to everyone."

Before I could ask what for, Sarah handed the book back to me mumbling, "Here you go."

"Thanks." was all I said in return, giving her one last smile (which added to both Alice's and her jealousy) and walked out of the store hand in hand with Alice.

"So sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I'll tell you when we get home, but we have to go now!" the urgency was now apparent in her voice.

"Alice-"

"Trust me, Jasper" she said turning round to face me, "I have to talk to everyone...at the same time."

"Okay, come on lets go." I said quietly.

* * *

We walked into the house and everyone was already sat at the dining room table. Edward was looking at Alice with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Esme asked as we came in, "Edward called us in here telling us that you needed to talk to us, and it was urgent!"

"Well, I found these." said Alice pulling out four large books from her shopping bag.

"And?" asked Emmett.

"Well," said Alice, "Just listen." she turned over one of the books and began to read the blurb.

**Isabella Swan**

"That must be Chief Swan's child, right?" said Emmett

Everyone agreed.

**expects her new life in Forks to be as dull as the town itself.**

"So she's coming here then?" asked Esme.

"We don't know this book is true." said Edward.

"Oh, I think it is." said Alice and continued to read leaving the rest of us baffled.

**But her new classmates don't seem to mind her awkward manner and low expectations. They seem to like her - with the exception, that is, of Edward Cullen.**

"What?!" everyone shouted at once.

"This is a fiction book it can't be true!" shouted Edward.

"Alice, where did you find this book?" asked Carlisle calmly.

"In the bookstore, the man at the cash register said they didn't have the books scanned in and they were the only copy, so I could have them for free."

"So, this actually might be true then?" asked Rosalie.

"Looks like it. I tried hard to check the future, but at the moment its rather foggy. All I know is next year, Chief Swan's daughter is moving to Forks, and her name happens to be Isabella."

All of us were stunned in silence. It was Esme that broke it.

"I think we should read it then, don't you?"

"I think it might be best if we did so." said Carlisle.

"Hell, Yeah!" shouted Emmett, "I wanna know Edward hates this chick so much." Edward glared at him.

"I'm in." I said, talking for the first time.

"Me too." said Alice with a smile, "There's four books in all, and it looks quite exciting!"

"I suppose, I'm in too." said Rosalie slowly as if she was uncertain.

"Then it's basically unanamous! We read them!" squealed Alice.

"Woah, wait." said Edward, "What if I don't think we should read them!"

"Then too bad bro," said Emmett, "Cause we are."

Edward growled.

"Okay then Alice finish the blurb." said Esme.

**The problem is that Bella finds herself fascinated by him.**

Everyone looked at Edward.

"Oooh, Edward's got girlfriend!" shouted Emmett.

"Oh shut up."

**What she doesn't realise is that the closer she gets, the more she is at risk. And it might be to late to turn back.**

We all looked at each other.

"Do you think she knows our secret?" Esme asked.

"Maybe." said Carlisle.

"Well, if she does she better keep quiet." said Rosalie.

"Shh, guys I want to start the first chapter!" shouted Alice opening the book.

* * *

**A/N: I love writing like Emmett. its soooo fun, and i can't wait to do it sum more.**

**I'm just putting this up to see how popular it is, if it isn't that popular, then i'll forget it.**

**So if you want to see the next chapter review, cuz if u don't i'm not gunna write it.**

**hehe i'm sooo evil. So I would like 5 REVIEWS until i upload the next chapter.**

**Peace out**

┌─┐　─┐  
　│▒│ /▒/  
　│▒│/▒/  
　│▒ /▒/─┬─┐  
　│▒│▒|▒│▒│

　└┐▒▒▒┌┘


	2. First Sight

**A/N:sorry this has taken a long time to get up, but i didn't expect this story to be so popular! u guys came out in force! I only asked for 5 reviews and u gave me more than 15. now i hav expectations from this story, lets make try to make it to fifty! love all the support, and i'll try my best to update as soon as possible, but remember i hav two other stories to update as well, so bear that in mind.**

**NEW MOON WAS AMAZING! i went to see it on the friday it came out (first showing after school), and i loved it! AMAZING! THERE AREN'T WORDS TO EXPRESS HOW MUCH I LOVE THAT MOVIE! the end was amazing, the other bit i really liked was when they showed edward on the phone with jacob. that was really cool.**

**Can i just reply to the people who've been like "omg u need to update! u said u wud! do it now or else!". can u plz remember that i actually have a life outside of fanfiction (not saying that u guys don't), and on top of that i have school and homework and dancing, so be patient, or i'll stop writing completely. REMEMBER PATIENCE IS A VIRTUE**

**Hopefully it was worth the wait.**

* * *

**"Preface," **read Alice.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die — **

"It's not a subject humans like to dwell on." said Carlisle.

**though I'd had reason enough in the last few months — but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**

**I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

"A vampire?" asked Esme.

"Probably." said Carlisle.

**Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.**

"It is a good way to die." said Esme.

Everyone nodded, thoughtful.

**Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, **

**I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

"Uh-oh." said Emmett looking sad, "That doesn't sound good." His face suddenly lit up, "Come on, read!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Come on!"

**First Sight,**

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue.**

**I was wearing my favorite shirt — sleeveless, white eyelet lace; **

**I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. **

"Good for us." commented Emmett.

**It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, **

"So it is Chief Swan's daughter.." said Carlisle.

"This is creepy, how does-" Emmett looked at the back of the book,"-Stephanie Meyer, know all of this!"

"Who knows." said Alice.

**vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself— an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

**"Bella," my mom said to me — the last of a thousand times — before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? **

**Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…**

**"I want to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

**"Tell Charlie I said hi."**

**"I will."**

**"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want — I'll come right back as soon as you need me."**

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

**"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"What?" said Edward,"She isn't making sense. First she said she detested Forks, and loves Phoenix, but she's moving to Forks _from_ Phoenix, when it's completely unecessary, and now she said she prefers sitting on the plane by heself than spending a car journey with her father!"

"A very interesting human." said Carlisle.

"Pfft. Interesting." scoffed Emmett.

**Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. **

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.**

**But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision — like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen — just unavoidable.**

**I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun.**

**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. **

**This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. **

"Is she embaressed easily?" asked Jasper.

"Looks like it." said Edward.

"I'm going to have a lot of fun with her." said Emmett with an evil smile.

**Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"You got that right." said Emmett.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane.**

**"It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me.**

**"You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"**

**"Mom's fine. It's good to see you, too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

**I had only a few bags. **

**Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

**"I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

**"What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for you" as opposed to just "good car."**

"Perceptive." commented Carlisle.

**"Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

**"Where did you find it?"**

**"Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"**

"Ugh, the dogs." said Rosalie, scrunching up her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, but at least none of them are here now." said Carlisle, "They have all died."

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

**"No."**

**"He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

**"He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

**"What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

**"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine — it's only a few years old, really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. **

**"When did he buy it?"**

**"He bought it in 1984, I think."**

**"Did he buy it new?"**

**"Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties — or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

**"Ch — Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

**"Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

"Thank God. Have you seen them. They're disgusting." said Rosalie, her true passion for cars coming out now.

**The thing, I thought to myself… it had possibilities — as a nickname, at the very least.**

**"How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

**"Well, honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

"I love free things." said Emmett.

**"You didn't need to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

**"I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as I responded.**

"Now it makes sense." said Edward.

**"That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility. He didn't need to suffer along with me. **

**And I never looked a free truck in the mouth — or engine.**

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful, of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.**

**It was too green — an alien planet.**

"She has a strange way of looking at things." commented Esme.

"She does." agreed Edward.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had — the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new — well, new to me — truck. It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.**

**To my intense surprise, I loved it. **

"What?!" shouted Rosalie.

"It might not be as bad as you think." said Emmett soothingly.

"Not that bad!?" screamed Rosalie, grabbing the book of Alice.

"**It was a faded red color, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab.**" quoted Rosalie, "Have you heard the description?!"

"I think you're overeacting, Rose." said Jasper.

"Fine," she huffed, "but she's just given me reason to hate her."

Esme frowned.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged — the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed.**

"Great imagination." commented Emmett.

**"Wow, Dad, I love it!**

Rosalie scowled.

**Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"I guess that would be worse." muttered Rosalie, unwanting to admit the truck may be the better choice.

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again.**

**It took only one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had been belonged to me since I was born.**

**The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window — these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a secondhand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.**

**There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. **

**He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out the window at the sheeting rain and let just a few tears escape. **

"Oh, the poor girl!" exclaimed Esme.

**I wasn't in the mood to go on a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty-seven — now fifty-eight — students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together — their grandparents had been toddlers together.**

**I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak.**

"She wishes," scoffed Emmett, "That's us."

**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage.**

**But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I should be tan, sporty, blond — a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps — all the things that go with living in the valley of the sun.**

**Instead, I was ivory-skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair, despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself — and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close.**

"Easily embarassed _and _accident-prone!" exclaimed Emmett, laughing, "I was right! I _am _going to have fun with her!"

**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after the day of travel.**

**I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty — it was very clear, almost translucent-looking —but it all depended on color. I had no color here.**

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here?**

**I didn't relate well to people my age. Maybe the truth was that I didn't relate well to people, period.**

"Maybe she'd fit in better if she was a vampire?" suggested Emmett. Rosalie and Edward hissed and Emmett looked confused at their outburst.

"What? It was just a suggestion."

"We are not getting rid of her soul just because she doesn't _fit in_." growled Edward through gritted teeth.

"I agree. No-one deserves this life." said Rosalie quietly but with purpose.

"Fine." huffed Emmett, a little pissed at their reactions to his suggestion.

**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on the exact same page.**

**Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would be just the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night,** **even after I was done crying. The constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow, too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me.**

"We know, what are the odds of moving into a town with vampires?" said Jasper.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark paneled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing was changed.**

**My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at — I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realize that Charlie had never gotten over my mom.**

"Poor Charlie." said Esme, "I never knew he felt so alone, we should bake somwthing for him. Maybe cookies!"

**It made me uncomfortable.**

**I didn't want to be too early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket — which had the feel of a biohazard suit** — **and headed out into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eave by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; **

"Why would you want to?" asked Rosalie.

**I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstered seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline, and peppermint.**

**The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected.**

**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks. **

"This book must be real. Crap." muttered Edward but everyone could hear.

"I thought we had already established this?" said Emmett.

"Yes, but I was hoping that it wasn't actually real."

Emmett snorted.

**There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?**

**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading front office. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.**

**Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly colored flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed.**

"Ugh." Edward shuddered .

"What?" asked Carlisle.

"That's Ms. Cope, isn't it?" asked Alice, "What's the matter with her?"

"She has a very perverted crush on me. It creeps me out."

Emmett and Jasper howled with laughter.

"It's not funny!" snapped Edward, but they didn't listen, instead they just carried on laughing.

Edward flew across the room, tackling Emmett. Both of them stopped laughing, and Emmett got back up with a frown.

"No need to attack me." muttered Emmett, "He's just bitter because he's never been laid."

Edward growled, while Alice hit Emmett on the arm. "Emmett!" chided Esme.

"What!? He needs admit he's gay sometime!" Jasper started to chuckle again, ducking his head, trying to make it more inconspicuous.

"I'M NOT GAY!" shouted Edward.

"Of course you're not gay." said Emmett in a sarcastic voice.

"I'M NOT!"

"Well get with a chick then!"

"Emmett. Stop._ Now_." growled Esme menacingly, interupting the argument. Everyone was shocked as they'd never seen Esme like this. She stood up and walked over to where Emmett was stood

Silence filled the room.

"Just because Edward hasn't found his mate yet, does _not_ mean he is gay. Do I make myself clear?"

Emmett nodded slowly and silently.

"You have _no _idea how hard it has been for me to watch Edward stay alone for so long. He deserves to find someone special, so _stop_ pressuring him into finding someone he doesn't want. I know very well what you tried to do with him and Tanya in Denali so don't even deny it. Leave. Him. Be."

Emmett nodded again sitting back down.

She walked back to he seat, kissing Edward's head on the way, whispering so low no-one else would be able to hear but him. "You _will_ find someone. I promise. And you'll be happy, so don't let someone like Emmett convince you otherwise." He nodded.

The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Jasper didn't attempt to make the atmosphere more relaxed. He was too scared of Esme.

Alice continued to read.

**The red-haired woman looked up. "Can I help you?"**

**"I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt.**

**Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

**"Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show roe.**

**She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could.**

**When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot.**

**The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. **

Edward smiled at the mention of his precious Volvo.

**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me.**

**I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. **

**No one was going to bite me.**

"We can't guarantee that." joked Jasper, and everyone chuckled slightly.

**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black "3" was painted on a white square on the east corner. **

**I felt my breathing gradually creeping toward hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-colored blonde, the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.**

**I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name — not an encouraging response — and of course I flushed tomato red.**

"She hates attention too." pointed out Carlisle, "She sounds like she has a fascinating personality."

**But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. **

"Funny how they do that isn't it?" joked Emmett. This was the first time he had spoken since the argument.

**I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything.**

"Wow, that's unusual for a girl of her age." commented Carlisle.

"At least she has taste." muttered Edward.

**That was comforting… and boring.**

"True."

**I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating.**

**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on.**

**When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as an oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me.**

"Sounds like Eric Yorkie." said Jasper.

"Probably is." said Alice

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type.**

"He is."

**"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

**"Where's your next class?" he asked.**

**I had to check in my bag." Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."**

**There was nowhere to look without meeting curious eyes.**

**"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful.**

**"I'm Eric,"**

"Knew it." whispered Jasper smugly.

**he added.**

**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

**"So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" he asked.**

"Way to point out the obvious." said Rosalie.

**"Very."**

**"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

**"Three or four times a year."**

**"Wow, what must that be like?" he wondered.**

**"Sunny," I told him.**

**"You don't look very tan."**

**"My mother is part albino."**

"Cute joke," said Emmett, "But your jokes are nothing compared to mine!"

**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humor didn't mix.**

"It doesn't." said Emmett, "Hardly anyone laughs at my jokes here. Not even Rose."

**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

"Poor you, we have to save you!" cried out Emmett.

"Emmett, do you ever shut up?" asked Alice. Rosalie answered for him.

"No, he doesn't."

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

**"Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.**

**I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.**

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand in front of the class and introduce myself.**

**I stammered, blushed, and tripped over my own boots on the way to my seat.**

"Such an easy target." said Emmett.

**After two classes, I started to recognize several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot.**

**At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches, **

**but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between our heights. **

"Jessica Stanley." said Jasper and everyone nodded in agreement.

**I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up.**

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room.**

**It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

"Ooooo, it's us!"

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. **

"Heehee, here we come."

**There were five of them.**

"Yeah, that's us."

"Emmett, _shut up_!"

"Sorry."

**They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them.**

"She noticed? Humans aren't usually aren't that observant." said Carlisle.

"Don't worry," said Edward, "She wont find out what we are, humans aren't smart enough to piece it all together."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

**They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

"Of course it isn't. It's because we're all really sexy."

"_Emmett_!"

"Sorry."

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big**

"EEP! That's me!"

— **muscled**

"Of course."

**like a serious weight lifter**

"You might think that, but I actually don't do anything."

Everyone just rolled their eyes, it didn't matter if they told him off anymore. He'd just do it anyway.

**, with dark, curly hair.**

"You missed out _lush_."

**Another was taller,**

"That's gotta be Jasper."

**leaner,**

"Yep, Jasper."

"It might be me, you know." said Edward.

"I don't think so."

**but still muscular,**

"Well it has to be Jasper, 'cause you're not muscular."

Rosalie flicked Emmett's head.

**and honey blond.**

"See. Jasper."

**The last**

"Ha! You're the last! And I'm the first!"

**was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze-colored hair.**

"Wow, great description." scoffed Emmett.

Rosalie _and _Alice flicked Emmett's head this time, while Edward scowled.

**He was more boyish than the others,**

"Aww, ickle baby Eddie!"

"Don't call me Eddie." His expression was as such that Emmett didn't argue.

**who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students.**

"Huh, maybe _I_ should be a teacher!" shouted Emmett.

"Pfft, who in their right mind would hire _you_?" scoffed Edward, happy to be the one teasing, not the one being teased.

**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque.**

"Haha! That's me!" squealed Rosalie.

**She had a beautiful figure,**

"Oh thank you."

**the kind you saw on the cover of the Sports Illustrated swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room.**

"I take it back. I don't hate her anymore."

**Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back. **

**The short girl**

"It's me!"

**was pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction.**

"I like my description." said Alice, smiling.

**And yet, they were all exactly alike.**

"Hmm, _very_ observant." muttered Carlisle

**Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino.**

"She noticed."

**They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. **

"Sounds like we need to go hunting."

**They also had dark shadows under those eyes — purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night,**

"Something like that." joked Jasper, and everyone laughed.

**or almost done recovering from a broken nose. Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

"Like I said before. It's because we're all sexy."

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. **

Rosalie flicked her hair as if to emphasize this statement.

**They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful**

"I wonder who she'll choose!" said Emmett excitedly.

— **maybe the perfect blond girl,**

"Of course." said Rosalie smugly. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"I didn't finish." said Alice smiling.

"She says someone else as well?" asked Rosalie, annoyance coming across in her voice.

Alice read on.

**or the bronze haired boy.**

Edward looked extremely uncomfortable. If he was human, he would have been blushing.

"Aaw, she thinks Edward is beautiful!" cooed Esme and Alice. Rosalie was trying to hold back a smile, while Emmett and Jasper were laughing quietly.

**They were all looking away — away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray — unopened soda, unbitten apple — and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible. My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

**"Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant — though already knowing, probably, from my tone — suddenly he looked at her,**

"Who?" asked Emmett.

"Edward probably." said Alice with a smile.

**the thinner one,**

"Well its not me. I'm buff."

"_Shut up, Emmett!"_

**the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**

"So, Edward then."

**He looked at my neighbor for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest — it was as if she had called his name,**

"It's cuz she said it in her mind, and young Eddie hear can read minds."

**and he'd looked up in involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

**My neighbor giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

**"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen,**

"Yay! Me!"

**and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." She said this under her breath.**

**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had.**

"She's a little _too _perceptive for me." commented Rosalie with a menacing frown.

**But maybe that was in vogue here — small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbor was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls named Jessica in my History class back home.**

**"They are… very nice-looking."**

"_Just_ nice-looking!" said Rosalie, a little offended.

**I struggled with the conspicuous understatement.**

"That's better."

**"Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They're all together though — Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically.**

"Don't act like you're not shocked too." said Emmett.

**But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

"There you go."

**"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related…"**

**"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins — the blondes — and they're foster children."**

**"They look a little old for foster children."**

**"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen,**

**but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

**"That's really kind of nice — for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

**"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason.**

"She's just jealous." said Edward, having read her thoughts countless times.

**With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy.**

"Yep."

**"I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids, though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness.**

**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look at the walls and not eat.**

**"Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my summers here.**

**"No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity,**

"Aaw. Thank you." said Alice.

**and relief.**

"Oh."

"It's only because she's not the only new person." explained Edward.

"Oh," said Alice again, "That's okay then." she added with a smile.

**Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted.**

"Yep. We're the freaks!"

**Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

"She obviously doesn't like the spotlight." commented Edward

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullens, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. **

"Why?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know! I haven't done it yet!" said Edward slightly miffed.

**As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

Everyone gave Edward a strange look as if to say, _What's wrong with you?!_

**"Which one is the boy with the reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me,**

"Like what you see, Eddie?" joked Emmett.

"Shut up."

**but not gawking like the other students had today — he had a slightly frustrated expression.**

"You make no sense,_ why do you look frustrated?!"_

_"I DON'T KNOW!"_

**I looked down again.**

**"That's Edward. He's gorgeous,**

"Yep, he's sexy."

A pillow then collided with Emmett's head.

**of course,**

"Of course." joked Emmett

**but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes.**

"I sometime she'd leave me alone." said Edward.

**I wondered when he'd turned her down.**

Everyone cracked a smile at that.

**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too.**

"I would be." said Edward.

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They all were noticeably graceful — even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

"Aaw, she's disappointed!" cooed Emmett, "I think someone has a little crush!"

"_Shut up!_"

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late for class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who considerately reminded me that her name was Angela,**

"Angela Weber? She's not that bad." said Jasper.

"I know. Her thoughts are all nice and sincere, I'd rather have her as a friend over Jessica. She's just self-centered." said Edward.

**had Biology II with me the next hour. **

"That's what you have isn't it Edward?" asked Alice.

"Yeah..." said Edward, suddenly sounding wary.

"What's wrong?" asked Jasper.

"Nothing."

"There's something wrong, Edward, now tell us!" said Alice.

"Nothing major...just that the space next to me is the only empty space.."

"There's nothing wrong with that." said Esme

"No...it's just...I have a very bad feeling about it."

Alice just shrugged and continued to read.

**We walked to class together in silence. She was shy, too.**

**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black-topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbor. In fact, all the tables were filled but one. Next to the center aisle, I recognized Edward Cullen by his unusual hair,**

"Ha! She said you had unusual hair!" laughed Emmett.

**sitting next to that single open seat.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat.**

Emmett waggled his eyebrows, "Is what I think is happening, happening?" asked Emmett.

"EW! Gross. No! That's sick Emmett" shouted Edward.

"Don't be embarassed Eddie! This is a natural thing-"

"-Dude! Shut the hell up! I'm not having a ...you-know-what."

"Oh but I think you are. And it has a name you know. It's an erec-"

"-NO! Emmett shut up! You're so disgusting!"

"Fine, if you insist!"

**He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face**

Emmett gave Edward a look.

— **it was hostile, furious. **

"Oh," said Emmett with a surprised face, "Well that changes everything."

**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed that his eyes were black**

"Oh crap, Edward must be thirsty." said Alice

— **coal black.**

"Oh dear!" cried Esme, "Don't kill her Edward!"

"I fail to see what the problem is." said Carlisle, "Edward has always had a great sense of self-control. What's wrong this time?"

"Maybe its like that time with that women that I killed." whispered Emmett.

"What about her?" asked Carlisle.

"Okay, so when I smelt her, it was like nothing I've ever smelt before. Her scent stood out from everyone else. It was so beyond mouth-watering that I had to kill her. Maybe that's what Bella is to Edward."

"An interesting theory." said Carlisle, "That everyone has one human that smells better than the all the others."

"Well, I just hope she's normal to me." muttered Edward.

"I doubt that." said Alice, "You don't react that way to normal humans. Let's see if you were just caught by surprise."

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by him, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he'd given me.**

"Yep. I bet she smells delicious to you-" said Emmett.

"-and that's why on the blurb, it says you hate her" finished Alice.

"Why does everything happen to me?" muttered Edward.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine" said Esme soothingly stroking his forehead in a motherly fashion.

"I just hope I don't kill her."

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad.**

Everyone was on edge, hoping that Edward was able to control himself.

**Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favorite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odor. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher.**

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearm was surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing. **

**What was wrong with him?**

**Was this his normal behavior? I questioned my judgment on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe she was not as resentful as I'd thought.**

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase if looks could kill suddenly ran through my mind.**

**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose — he was much taller than I'd thought — his back to me, and he was out the door before anyone else was out of their seat.**

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Phew! That was amazing! I just killed the woman straight away, but you were able to control yourself!" said Emmett, his voice filled with disbelief.

"What am I going to do?" sighed Edward.

"What do you mean?" asked Esme.

"Well we can't stay. Actually, more acurately _I _can't stay! I might have been lucky that time, but it'll be almost impossible for me to do it again!

Everyone was silent, contemplating the many different ways to handle the situation. After a brief silence, Alice said, "Why don't we just read on to see what we actually do?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean.**

"Now she thinks you hate her." said Esme slightly upset.

**It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up.**

"Don't cry!" said Edward. Everyone looked at him.

"What? I don't like making people cry!"

**For some reason, my temper was hardwired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

**"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" a male voice asked.**

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blond hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way.**

"Mike Newton." said Jasper.

**He obviously didn't think I smelled bad.**

"Oh quite the opposite..." Edward muttered darkly.

**"Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

**"I'm Mike."**

**"Hi, Mike."**

**"Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

**"I'm headed to the gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

**"That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer — he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today.**

Edward went "Hmph!"

**But as we were entering the gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behavior. I decided to play dumb.**

**"Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

**"Yes," he said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

**"I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

**"He's a weird guy." **

**Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you."**

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation.**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home, only two years of RE. were required. Here, P.E. was mandatory all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained — and inflicted — playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was strong, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me.**

"Uh-oh." said Emmett, echoing everyone elses thoughts.

**I recognized again that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the back wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argument. He was trying to trade from sixth-hour Biology to another time — any other time.**

"You can't just avoid her forever Edward." said Alice.

"Do you have a better idea?" growled Edward.

"No." she admitted sheepishly.

**I just couldn't believe that this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. **

"Great." groaned Edward.

**The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me**

"Crap."

— **his face was absurdly handsome — with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant, I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms. The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. **

**He turned back to the receptionist.**

**"Never mind, then," he said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

Everyone breathed another sigh of relief.

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

**"How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

**"Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced.**

**When I got to the truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there.**

"Oh no." whispered Esme, who was extremely upset.

"I didn't mean to make her cry!" said Edward who sounded equally upset.

"That's the end of the chapter." said Alice.

"Wow, that was an eye-opener." said Emmett who had taken the book off Alice to read the next chapter.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think?**

**I thought Esme would stand up for Edward a bit.**

**If you don't kno what Emmett was reffering to (**"Oh but I think you are. And it has a name you know. It's an erec-") **then ask someone else!**

**Tell me what you think. Tell me ideas, feedback, constructive critisism. Anything is welcome.**

**Plz check out my other stories!**

**R&R**


	3. Open Book

**A/N: K, the review count is NOT 50. come on guys! I know for a fact that I have a lot more readers, that just can't be bothered to review! Not good. Thanks to all those lovely reviewers, that have been waiting patiently for this chapter. This is dedicated to you. Try to remember if i don't get the next chapter up that fast, it's because i'm working on other fics as well in the mean time try reading some of my other fanfics if u'd like! And if you ever want to know what i'm writing, check out my profile, because I always keep it updated on how far i'm into a chapter!**

**There is no review count this time, I'm just going to update when i get the chance, because i'd like to be able to finish this fic asap so i can write other fics and stuff because i like to write as much as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize :(**

**

* * *

**

**"Open Book" **read Emmett.

**The next day was better… and worse.**

"I wonder why?" mused Carlisle.

**It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my day. Mike came to sit by me in English, and walked me to my next class,**

Edward rolled his eyes.

**with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while;**

"Looks like Mike and Eric _both _have a crush on Bella!" said Emmett.

**that was nattering.**

"I imagine it would be." said Edward.

**People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica, and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it.**

**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer.**

"I bet she hates Trig even more now." said Alice.

**It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it.**

Emmett laughed at her clumsiness.

**And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all.**

"Awww." cooed Alice and Esme.

"She misses you." joked Emmett.

"You do realise, that there's never going to be anything romantic, right?" said Edward.

"What? Why?" asked Alice.

"Do you really think I'd be able to be near her, let alone kiss her or anything? Seriously, you imagine what it would be like kissing a human. And you Emmett think about kissing that woman you killed!"

"I guess you're right..." said Emmett, and he began to read again.

**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator.**

Emmett chuckled.

**But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica — trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely — I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.**

**Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention,**

"She would be," said Edward, "Mike is her current crush."

**and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false.**

"I wish you were there." said Alice.

"Yes, but if Edward isn't there, then where is he?" asked Esme, worried. "You wouldn't leave would you?" she asked Edward.

"I...don't know" said Edward slowly.

"No." moaned Esme quietly.

"I wouldn't stay away forever." Edward assured her.

"But still.." started Esme, but Edward cut her off.

"It's the only solution I see fit right now."

Esme didn't argue back, so Emmett began to read again.

**He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense.**

**I walked to Biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't showed. Mike, who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever,**

"A good description." laughed Emmett.

**walked faithfully by my side to class. **

**I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about an upcoming trip to the beach.**

**He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.**

"So she's never had a boyfriend." commented Edward.

"Why do you look so happy? Glad there's no competition?" teased Emmett.

"Emmett. Stop."

**I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the nagging suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there.**

"That's because you are." said Edward quietly but Esme heard and repreminded him.

**It was ridiculous, and egotistical, to think that I could affect anyone that strongly.**

"Think again." said Jasper.

**It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.**

**When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully evaded my retriever friend for the moment.**

"Now she's avoiding him!" laughed Emmett.

**I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got in my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed.**

**Last night I'd discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon.**

**So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. **

**He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labeled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.**

**I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's car, I saw the two Cullens and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course. I hadn't noticed their clothes before — **

"Clothes are the most important!" said Alice, and all the men rolled their eyes.

**I'd been too mesmerized by their faces. Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were all dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins.**

"She knows clothes!" said Alice, as if she was proud.

"I doubt it." said Edward quietly.

**With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off. **

**It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. **

"Slightly," agreed Carlisle, "But we can't really help being beautiful."

**But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.**

"True." said Jasper.

**No, I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire;**

"Not really." said Rosalie with a frown.

**I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.**

"Apart the fact that everyone is instantly scared of us."

**They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else.**

"Now you're all making her feel uncomfortable." scolded Esme.

**I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I finally was free of the school grounds.**

**The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**

**When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge.**

**When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a pony-tail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**

**"Bella," my mom wrote…**

_**Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.**_

**I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.**

**"Bella," she wrote…**

_**Why haven't you e-mailed me yet?**_

_**What are you waiting for? Mom.**_

"Now her mom's going to get worried." said Emmett.

**The last was from this morning.**

_**Isabella,**_

_**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 pm today I'm calling Charlie.**_

"Now she's in trouble." joked Emmett.

**I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**

_**Mom,**_

_**Calm down. I'm writing right now. **_

_**Don't do anything rash.**_

_**Bella.**_

**I sent that, and began again.**

_**Mom,**_

_**Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about.**_

_**School isn't bad, just a little repetitive.**_

"We get that."

_**I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch. Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.**_

"Her mother must be a scatter-brain."

_**Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it. It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.**_

_**I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe. I love you.**_

_**Bella.**_

**I had decided to read Wuthering Heights**

"Why? It's awful." said Edward.

— **the novel we were currently studying in English —**

"Oh."

**yet again for the fun of it,**

"What? Strange girl."

"It's not that bad." said Carlisle.

"It is. It's terrible."

"At least she's reading classics, and not teen magazines."

"True."

**and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of the time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to boil.**

**"Bella?" my father called out when he heard me on the stairs.**

**Who else? I thought to myself.**

**"Hey, Dad, welcome home."**

**"Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready.**

**When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.**

**"What's for dinner?" he asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.**

**"Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved.**

**He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both more comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table.**

**I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.**

**"Smells good, Bell."**

**"Thanks."**

**We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet. In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**

**"So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" he asked as he was taking seconds.**

**"Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice."**

"Apart from Edward." said Emmett

**With one outstanding exception.**

"Yep."

**"That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid — nice family. His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**

**"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.**

"Oooo. She's asking about us!"

**"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."**

"I'm glad he thinks so." said Carlisle, smiling.

**"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school." **

**Charlie surprised me by looking angry.**

Everyone looked confused.

**"People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here," he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him — lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problems with them. But they're all very mature — I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should — camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk."**

"Wow. I didn't realise Chief Swan felt that strongly." said Carlisle.

"Aw. He's so sweet!" said Esme.

**It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about whatever people were saying.**

**I backpedaled. "They seemed nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They're all very attractive,"**

"I know." said Emmett, flexing his muscles.

**I added, trying to be more complimentary.**

**"You should see the doctor,"**

"What about the doctor?" said Carlisle warily.

**Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**

"Oh."

Esme frowned.

**We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I finished washing the dishes by hand — no dishwasher — I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.**

**That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep quickly, exhausted.**

**The rest of the week was uneventful.**

"So Edward didn't show up." said Emmett, disappointed.

**I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognize, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**

**Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.**

Esme frowned.

**Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation. Mostly it centered around a trip to the La Push**

Everyone shuddered slightly.

**Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness than desire.**

"Great." muttered Edward so low no-one was able to hear.

**Beaches should be hot and dry.**

"Not that one."

**By Friday I was perfectly comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed.**

**My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote my mom more bogusly cheerful e-mail. I did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered idly what kind of gas mileage the truck got**

Rose shuddered.

… **and shuddered at the thought.**

"I'm glad she thinks the same thing." said Rosalie.

**The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well.**

"Good." said Esme.

**People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone.**

"She has good manners too." commented Esme.

**It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English, Mike took his accustomed seat by my side.**

Edward rolled his eyes.

**We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy.**

"Humans usually struggle with it." said Edward.

**All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

**When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. **

"AWSOME! IT'S GOING TO SNOW!" shouted Emmett.

Everyone began to laugh at his antics.

**I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

**"Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**

**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

**"Ew."**

"What?!?!?! How can you not like snow?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!" shouted Emmett.

"She doesn't like the cold." said Edward, and made it sound like he was pointing out the obvious.

"How do you know that?"

"It's not hard to guess."

**Snow. There went my good day.**

**He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**

**"No. That means it's too cold for rain."**

"Good reasoning."

**Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes — you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the ends of Q-tips."**

**"Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" he asked incredulously.**

**"Sure I have." **

"I doubt that, if you live in Phoenix."

**I paused." On TV."**

Everyone laughed.

**Mike laughed. And then a big, squishy ball of dripping snow smacked into the back of his head. We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back toward us — in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of the white mush.**

**"I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."**

"A snowball fight is one of the best parts!" shouted Emmett.

**He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**

**Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain — until it melted in your socks. I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use it as a shield if necessary.**

**Jessica thought I was hilarious,**

"I wouldn't laugh at her if I were you." said Emmett.

**but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

"Told you."

**Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced toward that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood.**

"Edward's back!!!!" squealed Alice and Esme.

**There were five people at the table.**

"YAY!!" Esme and Alice screamed. Esme got up and hugged Edward.

"Thank you for coming back!" she said.

"It's...um..my pleasure?" said Edward, unsure what to say.

**Jessica pulled on my arm.**

**"Hello? Bella? What do you want?"**

**I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**

"Poor girl." muttered Esme.

**"What's with Bella?" Mike asked Jessica.**

**"Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today."**

"She needs to eat." said Esme.

**I caught up to the end of the line.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**

**"Actually, I feel a little sick,"**

"Love sick." said Emmett quietly, and everyone but Carlisle, Esme and Edward sniggered.

**I said, my eyes still on the floor.**

**I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet.**

**I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning.**

"Aww. She has a crush."

"Shut up."

**Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling.**

Once again, Edward rolled his eyes at Mike's attitude towards Bella.

**I told him it was nothing, but I was wondering if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.**

"No! Don't run away. I want to see if Edward can control himself enough to talk to you!" shouted Emmett.

**Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away.**

"No, you shouldn't!"

**I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology, like the coward I was.**

**I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way.**

"Awesome, she's going to Biology!"

**I lifted my head a little.**

**They were laughing.**

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"She won't know will she?" said Edward.

**Edward, Jasper, and Emmett**

"Hee. That's me."

**all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them.**

"Yeah, that sounds like Emmett." said Alice.

**They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else — only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.**

"It's because we all look like movie-stars." joked Emmett, flicking his hair. Everyone laughed.

**But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was.**

"Do you think she'll notice our eyes? She noticed it before." said Jasper.

"Maybe." said Edward, "But she'll just think we got contacts."

**I examined Edward the most carefully.**

Emmett gave Edward a look.

**His skin was less pale, I decided — flushed from the snow fight maybe — **

"Good excuse."

**the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.**

**"Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.**

**At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine.**

"And it was love at first sight." said Emmett.

"Emmett. It doesn't say that...does it?" said Edward.

"No." said Emmett grudgingly, "But it should." he added so low only Rose could hear and she sniggered.

**I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I was sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him.**

"Good. You're probably going to be okay." said Alice.

**He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**

Everyone gave Edward a curious look.

**"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**

"And it's not just a fleeting look this time." said Emmett. "You're not looking away. Like what you see?"

"Shut up Emmett."

**"He doesn't look angry, does he?" I couldn't help asking.**

**"No,"**

Everyone smiled.

**she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"**

**"I don't think he likes me," I confided. I still felt queasy.**

Everyone smiled again.

**I put my head down on my arm.**

**"The Cullens don't like anybody…well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."**

"You're still staring?" said Jasper. Edward looked embarassed at this and everyone but him laughed at his discomfort.

**"Stop looking at him," I hissed.**

**She snickered, but she looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted.**

**Mike interrupted us then — he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. The way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.**

**For the rest of the lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. **

"YAY!" said Alice and Esme.

**My stomach did frightened little flips at the thought of sitting next to him again. **

"Awww." cooed Alice and Esme, and even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Shut up, you guys."

**I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual — he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers — but when we went to the door, everyone besides me groaned in unison. **

"Why?"

**It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, icy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym.**

"Well, I'm glad _she's _happy." Emmett grumbled.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit." pointed out Edward.

"Yes." agreed Emmett, "But you admit it _is _a form of wit."

**Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.**

**Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.**

**I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved,** **but my eyes stayed carefully focused on the pattern I was drawing.**

**"Hello,"**

"EEEEE!!!" squealed Alice and Esme.

**said a quiet, musical voice.**

"She thinks your voice is musical!"

**I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. **

"Aww, you've stunned her."

"Are you going to be like this the entire time." asked Edward.

**He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me.**

Esme and Alice were so happy they could burst.

**His hair was dripping wet, disheveled — even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face**

"A dazzling face!"

**was friendly, open, a slight smile**

"A friendly smile!"

**on his flawless lips.**

"Flawless lips!"

"Guys. Stop." said Edward, looking extremely embarassed.

**But his eyes were careful.**

**"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan."**

"Oh, you're being so polite!" said Esme.

**My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**

**"H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.**

**He laughed a soft, enchanting laugh.**

"A soft, enchanting laugh!" cooed Emmett, pretending to be Esme and Alice.

"Stop it."

**"Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

**I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.**

**"No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

"Oh, of course. Everyone thinks she's called Isabella." said Carlisle.

**He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**

**"No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie — I mean my dad — must call me Isabella behind my back — that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain, feeling like an utter moron.**

"I probably picked it up from reading her mind, wait, then...I would know what she was talking about...am I right? Wait...I should know this...why am I confused?!?" stuttered Edward.

"Maybe you can't read her mind?" suggested Esme.

"But I can read _everybody's_ mind! Why is she an exception?!"

"I don't know. But that would explain, why you're always staring at her with a confused and frustrated look." said Carlisle.

"I suppose..." said Edward.

"For now, lets just assume that this is the case, okay?" said Carlisle.

"Sure."

**"Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**

**Thankfully, Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

**"Get started," he commanded.**

**"Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.**

"I could actually burst right now I'm so happy!" said Esme, clutching her heart.

Edward just slightly rolled his eyes.

"Give us a preview of this dazzling crooked smile." joked Emmett.

"Oh, yes! Do!" agreed Esme.

Edward gave them his crooked smile to shut them up, and Alice and Esme squealed again.

"You guys are _so _embarassing."

**"Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.**

**"No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

**I was showing off, just a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for.**

**It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

**My assessment was confident." Prophase."**

**"Do you mind if I look?"**

"Doubting her mad skills?" asked Emmett.

"Maybe."

**he asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine, to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold,**

Everyone had a wary look.

**like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. **

"Good idea. Go with that."

**But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly.**

Now everyone looked confused.

**When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us.**

"That's called _attraction_." joked Emmett.

**"I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**

**"Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, and then glanced at it cursorily.**

**"Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**

**I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**

Emmett laughed.

**He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**

**I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed.**

"Why?" asked Jasper.

**Dang it, he was right.**

Everyone laughed.

**"Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.**

**He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again.**

"I probably gaged her reaction from the first time."

**I took the most fleeting look I could manage.**

**"Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me.**

"Well that doesn't make sense." said Emmett.

**I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**

"Oh."

**We were finished before anyone else was close.**

"I should think so."

**I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

**Which left me with nothing to do but try to not look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, that same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes.**

"I guess you guys must be right. This just isn't normal behaviour for me."

**Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.**

"Uh-oh."

**"Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly.**

**He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question.**

"Just say _yes_."

**"No."**

"You are so stupid sometimes." muttered Rosalie.

"Sorry."

**"Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."**

**He shrugged, and looked away.**

**In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black color of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me — the color was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different color: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.**

**I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**

"Oh dear." said Esme.

**Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

**"So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner asked.**

"He thinks I did it all."

**"Bella," Edward corrected automatically.**

"How kind of you." said Esme smiling.

**"Actually, she identified three of the five."**

**Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression was skeptical.**

"I wonder why." joked Emmett. "I'd be insulted."

**"Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

**I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."**

**"Whitefish blastula?"**

**"Yeah."**

**Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix ?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away. After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**

**"It's too bad about the snow, isn't it?" Edward asked. **

"You're talking to her about the weather?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Yeah...I guess I am." **(A/N: Sorry i just HAD to put that in :D)**

**I had the feeling that he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong.**

"Probably that's because it _is _actually what I'm trying to do."

**"Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else.**

**I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate.**

**"You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**

**"Or the wet."**

**"Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**

**"You have no idea," I muttered darkly.**

**He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine.**

"I can't understand her because I can't hear her thoughts."

**His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**

**"Why did you come here, then?"**

**No one had asked me that — not straight out like he did, demanding.**

**"It's… complicated."**

**"I think I can keep up," he pressed.**

**I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.**

**"My mother got remarried," I said.**

**"That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic.**

"Good." said Esme.

**"When did that happen?"**

**"Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.**

"Poor girl."

**"And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind.**

**"No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."**

**"Why didn't you stay with them?"**

**I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important.**

"It is if you want to score brownie points with a girl you have a crush on." muttered Emmett but only Rosalie heard.

**"Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.**

**"Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.**

**"Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."**

**"And your mother sent you here so that she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.**

**My chin raised a fraction." No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."**

**His eyebrows knit together. "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact.**

**I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**

**"She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy… so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished.**

**"But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**

**"And?" I challenged.**

**"That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**

**I laughed without humor. "Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair."**

**"I believe I have heard that somewhere before," he agreed dryly.**

**"So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way.**

**His gaze became appraising. "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'd be willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**

**I grimaced at him, resisting the impulse to stick out my tongue like a five-year-old, and looked away.**

**"Am I wrong?"**

**I tried to ignore him.**

**"I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**

"Edward." chided Esme.

"Sorry."

**"Why does it matter to you?" I asked, irritated. **

**I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**

**"That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself. However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.**

**I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**

**"Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.**

"Edward!" repeated Esme.

"I can't help it, I haven't done it yet!"

**I glanced at him without thinking… and told the truth again. "Not exactly. I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read — my mother always calls me her open book." I frowned.**

**"On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read."**

"Well. I can't read her mind." stated Edward, irritated.

**Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**

**"You must be a good reader then," I replied.**

**"Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultrawhite teeth.**

**Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.**

"Hold it together Edward. You're doing _so _well." muttered Esme.

**I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.**

**When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday.**

"Well done!" said Esme, giving him a hug.

"Yeah, I gotta give you props man. I wasn't able to stand near that woman, let alone have a conversation with her." said Emmett.

"Thank you."

**And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.**

"_Amazement_." repeated Emmett.

"Shut up."

**Mike skipped quickly to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail.**

Everyone laughed.

**"That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."**

"She's not going to like that!"

**"I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. **

"Ooo. Bella's got her claws out." joked Emmett.

**I regretted the snub instantly. "I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.**

"Aww. She should have just left him."

**"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seem pleased about it. **

"I wonder why." joked Emmett.

**I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."**

**I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and RE. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.**

Everyone chuckled.

**The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.**

**I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. **

**I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste.**

"You dazzled her at _completely _the wrong time." said Emmett.

"Shut up."

**Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing.**

"Honestly, Edward. I thought I'd tought you manners." said Esme, taking the book off Emmett.

* * *

**A/N: My favourite line is definitely "Ooo. Bella's got her claws out!" i love Emmett. :D**

**R&R**


	4. Phenomenom

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, but here it is now!**

**I'm doing fanart now, so plz check it out on my profile! i also do requests fro stories. for more info, check out my profile.**

**Playlist: Just Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Buble, Party in the USA by Miley Cyrus, I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas, Boys and Girls by Pixie Lott, 4ever by The Veronicas, Crushcrushcrush by Paramore, Live to Party by Jonas Brothers, Our Song by Taylor Swift, Bounce by Jonas Brothers feat. Demi Lovato & BRP, Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen, Somebody to Love by the Cast of Glee, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift, Gold Digger by the Cast of Glee.**

**Disclaimer: I don't anything you recognize.**

* * *

**"Phenomenom" **read Esme.

**When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different.**

**It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.**

"More snow?" asked Emmett.

"Probably." replied Carlisle.

**I jumped up to look outside,** **and then groaned in horror.**

"Yes!" shouted Emmett.

**A fine layer of snow covered the yard, dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid**

"Even better. I can show off my mad ice-skating skills."

— **coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick.**

"Bella's going to have a problem with that." said Alice.

**I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now.**

"Probably."

**Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely.**

"I suppose that's one way to look at it."

**I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me.**

"I wonder why." said Emmett, glancing very quickly at Edward, and Jasper quietly sniggered.

**I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen.**

If Edward could be blushing, he would have done. Alice and Esme shared a smile of happiness.

**And that was very, very stupid.**

"Yes, it is." muttered Edward so low that no-one could hear it.

**I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. **

"Not exactly what I meant."

**And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tonguetied whenever I pictured his perfect face.**

Emmett smirked.

**I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch.**

**So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today.**

**It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish.**

"Yep."

**Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here.**

Everyone smiled slightly.

**I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix.**

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

**Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way.**

"Whatever gets you through the day."

**Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. **

"It might be because you're pretty." muttered Edward.

**Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress. Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behavior and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored.**

**My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street.**

**When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck — carefully holding the side for support — to examine my tires. **

**There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck.**

"How sweet." said Esme.

**My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise.**

**I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound. It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled.**

"That doesn't sound good." muttered Emmett, while everyone looked at the Esme intently as she read.

**I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once.**

**Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror.**

Everyone in the room was extremely tense.

**His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot.**

"Oh crap." said Emmett.

"Why isn't she running?!" asked Esme.

"Frozen with fear." muttered Edward.

"One of you will have to push her out of the way!" Esme carried on.

"Are you crazy?!" shouted Rosalie.

"Rose-" started Emmett.

"-No! We're half way across the parking lot! They're going to notice if we suddenly appear there! And if no-one else does, Bella will, because she's already said that she's seen Edward! And what are we going to do if we do actually get there unnoticed?! _Lift _the van off her?!"

Rosalie finished her rant and huffed.

"Fine." said Esme curtly, and carried on to read.

**It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.**

Everyone frowned (apart from Rosalie). In all of their heads part of them kind of wanted to save Bella somehow.

**Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting.**

Everyone looked confused, but Rosalie didn't. Someone had saved Bella and she exactly which person it was.

**My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground. I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to. But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again.**

**A low oath made me aware that someone was with me, and the voice was impossible not to recognize.**

Everyone looked at Edward.

"You-" started Rosalie in a menacing voice.

"But-" interupted Edward, but she carried on anyway.

"Irresponsible jack-ass! Complete and utter fool! Selfish idiot! Moron! Lunatic!-"

"_I _think Edward made the right choice." said Esme.

"But what's going to happen afterwards?! He's going to expose us all!"

"Either way we would have been exposed." said Edward quietly.

"...What?" said Rosalie, all her fire had seemed to disappear.

"Well...say I hadn't saved her, she would have been crushed. Her blood will have been spilt all over. I certainly wouldn't have been able to control myself. Jasper wouldn't have been able to control himself (no offence)-"

"-None taken-"

"And I bet that none of you could have controlled yourselves either."

Rosalie was silent.

"Me being really fast and strong is a lot easier to explain than our entire family drinking someones blood in the middle of a school parking lot."

There was a moment of silence.

Rosalie scowled and said, "I'm still not happy about this."

Esme carried on reading.

**Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body.**

Rosalie's scowl deepened.

**Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a ragdoll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car. A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt — exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been.**

"Geez." muttered Emmett.

**It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.**

**"Bella? Are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.**

**"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard."**

**I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.**

**"Ow," I said, surprised.**

Emmett's booming laugh filled the room despite all the tension. Jasper sniggered, and Alice and Esme chuckled slightly.

**"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.**

**"How in the…" I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?"**

Rosalie gave Edward a death glare.

**"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again.**

**I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes.**

**What was I asking him?**

Emmett snickered quietly.

**And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.**

**"Don't move," someone instructed.**

**"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted.**

**There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.**

**"Just stay put for now."**

**"But it's cold," I complained. **

Edward rolled his eyes.

**It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound.**

**"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."**

**His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."**

"She's not going to believe you, idiot." muttered Rosalie.

**"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it.**

**"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.**

**"No." I set my jaw.**

**The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."**

"Great." Rosalie muttered with malice.

**"Why?" I demanded.**

**"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.**

**I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"**

**"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.**

Rosalie looked ready to explode.

**"Fine," I repeated angrily.**

**It took six EMTs and two teachers — Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp — to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head and probably had a concussion.**

**I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening.**

**To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.**

**"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.**

**"I'm completely fine, Char — Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me."**

**He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper — a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders…**

"She's too observant for her own good." said Edward.

**as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame…**

**And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury,**

"I'm pretty sure I know who's expression is furious." Rosalie said through gritted teeth.

**but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety.**

"No I'm _not_."

**I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen — a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane.**

**Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together.**

"Wow, Edward you really know how to push her buttons." Emmett said.

Edward didn't reply.

**They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore**

**When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed.**

**There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the bloodstained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.**

**"Bella, I'm so sorry!"**

**"I'm fine, Tyler — you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.**

**He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.**

**"Don't worry about it; you missed me."**

**"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone…"**

Everyone tensed.

**"Umm… Edward pulled me out of the way."**

"At least she covered you up. I doubt she'll do it for long." said Rosalie.

**He looked confused. "Who?"**

**"Edward Cullen — he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.**

**"Cullen? I didn't see him… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"**

"And thank goodness he's stupid."

**"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."**

**I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.**

**They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. **

**I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler 's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.**

**"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.**

**Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy — it would have been more natural to ogle.**

**"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry —"Tyler began.**

"You can control yourself?" asked Jasper.

"I suppose no-one elses blood compares when Bella's there." said Edward.

Jasper shrugged.

**Edward lifted a hand to stop him.**

**"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth.**

**He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler 's bed, facing me. He smirked again.**

**"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"**

**"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."**

"You've probably brought me." said Carlisle with a smile.

**Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. **

He suddenly looked uncomfortable.

**He was young, he was blond… and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen. **

"That's a great compliment." noted Emmett, chuckling.

"Now you know how I feel." said Edward to Carlisle.

**He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.**

**"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice,**

Emmett snorted, "Remarkably appealing."

**"how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.**

**He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.**

**"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."**

**"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward.**

**The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.**

**"Tender?" he asked.**

**"Not really." I'd had worse.**

"Why does that not surprise me." said Edward.

**I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.**

**"Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."**

**"Can't I go back to school?"**

"Strange girl." said Emmett. "Actually _wanting _to go to school."

**I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.**

**"Maybe you should take it easy today."**

**I glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"**

**"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.**

**"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."**

"She's going to like that."

**"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.**

**Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"**

**"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly — I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.**

**"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.**

"It's true."

**"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.**

**"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.**

**"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.**

**"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.**

**"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him.**

**Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.**

"Oh, yes." said Carlisle. "I'm in on it."

**"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.**

**As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched.**

**"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.**

**I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.**

**"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.**

**He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.**

**"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.**

Esme frowned. "There's no need to be rude. She's not said anything."

Edward apologized quietly.

**His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.**

**"I saved your life — I don't owe you anything."**

Esme frowned again, and Alice joined her.

**I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."**

**"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting.**

**My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."**

**He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"**

**"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."**

**"What do you think happened?" he snapped.**

**It came out in a rush.**

**"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me —Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all — and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up…" I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together.**

**He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.**

**"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor.**

"She can see right through you." said Jasper in a worried tone. "She'll work it out soon enough."

No-one else added anything else.

**I merely nodded once, jaw tight.**

**"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.**

**"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.**

Rosalie looked surprised for a moment, but then recovered herself.

**Surprise flitted across his face. **

**"Then why does it matter?"**

**"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie — so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."**

"At least she wants to know for good reasons." said Carlisle.

**"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"**

**"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.**

**"You're not going to let it go, are you?"**

**"No."**

**"In that case… I hope you enjoy disappointment."**

**We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.**

**"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.**

**He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.**

**"I don't know," he whispered.**

"Edward!" chided Esme.

"I haven't done it yet!"

"...Sorry."

**And then he turned his back on me and walked away.**

**I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.**

**The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.**

**"What did the doctor say?"**

**"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged. **

**Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief— the first time I'd ever felt that way — to get into the cruiser.**

Emmett chuckled.

**We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behavior in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.**

**When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.**

**"Um… you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.**

**I was appalled. "You told Mom!"**

**"Sorry."**

**I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out.**

**My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home — forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment — but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself.**

Edward shook his head.

**Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

"It is stupid." he muttered

**I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be.**

**I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.**

**That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.**

"Aww." cooed Alice and Esme, while Emmett was trying to hold in laughter that threatened to escape.

Esme tried to hand the book to Rosalie, but she blanked Esme. So Carlisle took the book out of his wife's hands and said, "I think I'll read next."

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget!**

**FanArt on my profile!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**Review!**


	5. Invitations

**A/N: I aplogize for the wait AND the lack of dialogue in this chapter. Just remember what i've said before. School, Homework, Social Life, Hobbies, Other fanfics....I have a lot of things to do.**

**Check out my fanart on my profile.**

**Check out my other stories.**

**Review, cause otherwise I wont know what you think of the chapter.**

**btw, I apolgize for the lack of accents when Emmett is speacking French. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Invitations" **read Carlisle.

**In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin.**

"How strange." muttered Carlisle.

**I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned.**

**Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night,**

Emmett raised his eyebrows but chose not to comment.

**but always on the periphery, never within reach.**

**The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.**

**To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Tyler Crowley was impossible,**

"_Another _admirer." said Emmett, and looked quite amused.

**following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow. I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it — especially since nothing had actually happened to me — but he remained insistent. **

**He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.**

"Looks like it." said Alice.

**No one seemed concerned about Edward,**

"They never are unless they have a crush on me." Edward thought to himself.

**though I explained over and over that he was the hero — how he had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away.**

Rosalie's eyes flickered to Edward.

**I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life.**

"You pay far to much attention to me." Edward said.

**With chagrin, I realized the probable cause — no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful.**

Emmett snorted.

**Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore.**

Esme frowned.

**When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. **

"You're being rude." said Esme quietly

"He's only cleaning up the mess he's made." snapped Rosalie and Esme's eyes flickered to the ground, hurt.

**Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up — skin stretched even whiter over the bones — did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared.**

**He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler 's van — there was no other conclusion I could come to.**

"I wished he hadn't either." Rosalie said under her breath, so low that nobody could hear except her husband. Emmett remained silent.

**I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.**

**He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.**

Esme shook her head.

**"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.**

**He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way.**

**And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself— from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. **

"She knows too much." growled Rosalie.

"She'll never piece it together." Edward growled back.

"I have to admit Edward, I'm not liking where this may go." said Jasper.

"It's not _going _anywhere." he growled back.

"But even if it did, it wouldn't matter." said Esme hopefully. "She's not said anything even though, she's angry with you. She's not that type of person."

"How do you know that she won't spill when she finds out the truth!" said Rosalie through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, I don't like the odds." said Jasper gravely.

"There's nothing we can do about it now." said Carlisle in his calm, cool voice. "This is showing us the future. Remember it hasn't happened yet."

Everyone stayed silent so Carlisle continued to read.

**But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued.**

**Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my e-mails alerted Renée to my depression,**

**and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.**

**Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner.**

Edward rolled his eyes once again. He _really_ couldn't stand Mike Newton.

**I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us.**

**The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day.**

Emmett frowned.

**Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.**

"That's no fun." he muttered.

**Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon — she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.**

**"Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least.**

**"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her.**

"Why not. It's not like she doesn't have anyone to go with." said Alice.

**Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.**

"Of course." she muttered wryly.

**"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company.**

**"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.**

**The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. **

"_Re-_jected." said Emmett.

**She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell.**

**My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet.**

**Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch,**

Edward sighed. She really didn't realise what she was getting herself into. _But...I wonder what that felt like..._

**as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.**

**"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."**

**"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."**

**"Well…" He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response.**

"_Oh._" said Emmett, with a small laugh. "_He_ thinks Bella's going to ask him to the dance!"

He laughed some more and said, "This should be interesting."

**"I told her I had to think about it."**

**"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.**

**His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.**

**"I was wondering if… well, if you might be planning to ask me."**

**I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction.**

Emmett raised his eyebrows at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders.

**"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.**

**"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?**

"Yes, I probably did."

**"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."**

**"Why not?" Mike demanded.**

**I didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.**

**"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. **

**I needed to get out of town anyway — it was suddenly the perfect time to go.**

**"Can't you go some other weekend?"**

"Eager beaver isn't he." noted Emmett.

**"Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude."**

**"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.**

**And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes.**

**I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes.**

"That must be so frustrating." said Edward.

"What? Not being able to read her mind?" asked Emmett.

"Yeah."

"Sorry buddy." he apologized with mock sadness. "Now you're just _normal_."

Edward rolled his eyes.

**There was no question of me looking away.**

**My hands started to shake.**

"Geez Edward, what are you doing to her?" joked Emmett.

**"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.**

**"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner.**

**I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place.**

**Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me — just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy.**

"_Very _unhealthy." said Edward quietly under his breath.

**I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. **

**When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.**

**"Bella?"**

"Don't talk to her Edward." said Rosalie. "You're going to ruin it."

**His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.**

**I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.**

**"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.**

**His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.**

Esme chided him through her thoughts.

**I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.**

**"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed; it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.**

**"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really."**

"Yes it really is." thought Rosalie and Jasper.

**I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.**

**"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.**

**"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."**

Edward looked down.

**My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before.**

**"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."**

**"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"**

**"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."**

**He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.**

**When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"**

**"I know you do," I snapped.**

**"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.**

"She knows a lot more than she should." snapped Rosalie quietly. She wasn't ready to take on anybody at the moment.

**I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books.**

"Typical Bella." joked Emmett.

**I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.**

**"Thank you," I said icily.**

**His eyes narrowed.**

**"You're welcome," he retorted.**

"Geez. Your arguments are so polite." said Emmett.

**I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.**

**Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down a lot. Sometimes I took people with me.**

"How?" said Emmett incredulously.

**Today I was worse than usual because my head was so filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed my balance.**

"Honestly Edward." joked Emmett. "How dare you!"

**It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler 's parents had to sell their van for parts.**

**I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck.**

Rosalie raised her eyebrows.

**Then I realized it was just Eric.**

She lowered them again.

**I started walking again.**

**"Hey, Eric," I called.**

**"Hi, Bella."**

**"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice,**

"Great. Another admirer." muttered Edward.

"Why do you care?" asked Emmett.

"I don't." he retorted.

Emmett raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

**so his next words took me by surprise.**

**"Uh, I was just wondering… if you would go to the spring dance with me? " His voice broke on the last word.**

**"I thought it was girls' choice," I said,**

"It _is_." muttered Edward quietly so Emmett couldn't hear him.

**too startled to be diplomatic.**

**"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.**

**I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."**

**"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."**

**"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.**

**He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.**

**Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. **

"That better have not been you." chided Esme.

Edward was silent.

**I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there — to wait for his family;** **I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo,**

"DO IT!" shouted Emmett.

"No don't!" shouted Edward back.

"I hope she does it." said Emmett.

"She wont." said Alice.

"How would you know?" asked Emmett.

"I have an inkling." she replied mysteriously.

Edward frowned.

**but there were too many witnesses.**

Edward breathed a sigh of relief while Emmett shouted, "DAMN IT!"

Alice and Jasper shared a smirk.

**I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.**

**While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler.**

"Oh geez." muttered Edward.

**I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.**

**"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed — obviously the holdup wasn't my fault.**

**"Oh, I know — I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.**

"Oh my god."

**This could not be happening.**

"Oh it's happening." laughed Emmett.

**"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.**

**"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day.**

**"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.**

**"Then why —"**

**He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."**

"She was, but she's using the same excuse with you as well." said Emmett with a smile.

**Okay, it was completely his fault.**

**"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."**

**"That's cool. We still have prom."**

**And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said.**

"Edward, stop tormenting her!" Esme repreminded him.

"_Sorry_."

**My foot itched toward the gas pedal**

"Oh yes..." muttered Emmett.

Edward frowned

… **one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine.**

"YES!"

**But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away.**

"NO!"

Alice and Jasper smirked again.

**I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.**

**When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Charlie or my mom. **

**It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested — with casual innocence — that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available. **

**Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.**

**After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner — dicing the chicken especially; I didn't want to take another trip to the emergency room. But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today.**

The man in question shook his head.

**What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?**

**My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on… so we couldn't even be friends… because he wasn't interested in me at all.**

Everyone frowned (except Rosalie).

**Of course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily, my eyes stinging — a delayed reaction to the onions. I wasn't interesting.**

Edwards frown deepened, but his family were too caught up in the book to notice.

**And he was. Interesting… and brilliant… and mysterious… and perfect… and beautiful… **

Esme and Alice smiled.

"Bella's got a cru-ush." sang Emmett.

"It's not funny anymore Emmett." said Rosalie, glaring at the book.

"It wasn't funny in the first place." muttered Edward.

**and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand.**

**Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I would leave him alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, and then hopefully some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii, would offer me a scholarship. I focused my thoughts on sunny beaches and palm trees as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven.**

**Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers.**

Everyone looked confused.

**I couldn't blame him — the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California.**

Everyone smiled ruefully.

**But he was a cop, even if just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.**

**"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.**

**"Yeah, Bella?"**

**"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday… if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission — it set a bad precedent — but I felt rude, so I tacked it on at the end.**

**"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.**

**"Well, I wanted to get few books — the library here is pretty limited — and maybe look at some clothes." I had more money than I was used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, I hadn't had to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost me quite a bit in the gas department.**

**"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.**

**"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia — and Tacoma if I have to."**

**"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious I had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble.**

**"Yes."**

**"Seattle is a big city — you could get lost," he fretted.**

**"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle — and I can read a map, don't worry about it."**

**"Do you want me to come with you?"**

"Geez, he worries too much." said Emmett.

"At least he cares."

**I tried to be crafty as I hid my horror.**

Emmett chuckled quietly.

**"That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day — very boring."**

**"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time immediately put him off.**

"Doesn't it do that to us all?" said Emmett.

**"Thanks." I smiled at him.**

**"Will you be back in time for the dance?"**

**Grrr. Only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were.**

**"No — I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that — I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.**

**He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized.**

**The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. **

Emmett tutted and shook his head.

**Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. **

"Why do you keep popping up all the time." growled Rosalie.

**I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.**

**"How do you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.**

"She's noticing too much Edward." muttered Jasper.

"I'm sorry."

"You need to be way more careful!" growled Rosalie.

**"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.**

**"Appear out of thin air."**

**"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual — velvet, muted.**

"I thought you'd been raised with manners." chided Esme.

"I have." started Edward. Then he faltered. "I just have momentarily forgotten them."

Esme frowned.

**I scowled at his perfect face. His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.**

**"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."**

**"That was for Tyler 's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered.**

**"You…" I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused.**

**"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.**

**"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler 's van didn't do the job?"**

**Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.**

**"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold.**

**My palms tingled — I wanted so badly to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I was usually a nonviolent person. **

"Edward tends to do that to you sometimes." Emmett joked.

"Not funny Emmett."

"Au contraire mon frere." said Emmett. "I thought it was particularily funny."

_"Just shut up."_

"Shutting."

**I turned my back and started to walk away.**

**"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.**

**"I'm sorry, that was rude,"**

"That's better." said Esme.

**he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true,"**

"Now it's not again."

**he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."**

"You've only slightly redeemed yourself."

**"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled.**

**"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.**

**"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely.**

**"You're doing it again."**

**I sighed." Fine then. What do you want to ask?"**

**"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of the spring dance —"**

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"_Are you kidding me!_" shouted Rosalie.

"Erm-" started Edward.

"It's not what you think." said Carlisle.

"What?" said Rosalie, surprised.

"Just listen."

**"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him. My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.**

**His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"**

**I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.**

**"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."**

"Oh."

**That was unexpected.**

"Tell me about it." muttered Rosalie.

**"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.**

**"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"**

**"With who?" I asked, mystified.**

**"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped.**

Esme tutted.

**I was still stunned. "Why?"**

**"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."**

"It won't." said Rosalie.

**"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.**

**"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.**

**"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.**

Everyone laughed, while Edward scowled half-heartedly.

**"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."**

**"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name,**

Edward raised his eyebrows.

**and I hated it.**

Then they dropped again.

**"I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."**

**"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be."**

Rosalie shook her head angrily.

**"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up. "Heavy sarcasm. **

**I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at is face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought.**

**"It would be more…prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."**

"You haven't even tried." Rosalie growled at Edward.

"Give it a rest Rosalie." he snapped back.

Rosalie continued to glare at him in silence.

**His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.**

**"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense.**

**I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded.**

**He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.**

**"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."**

**He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come.**

"Whiplash much?" asked Emmett.

Jasper laughed as he took the book off Carlisle.


	6. Blood Type

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! There isn't much dialogue but it doesn't really matter.**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Twilight -_-**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Blood Type" **read Jasper.

**I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.**

**"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone. **

**I flushed and hurried to my seat.**

**It wasn't till class ended that I realized Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me.**

"Reeejected." said Emmett.

**I felt a twinge of guilt. But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible. I tried to sound eager, to make up for disappointing him yesterday.**

"Why lead him on?" asked Emmett.

"She's just trying to be polite, unlike some people." said Esme curtly.

**It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still only be in the high forties, if we were lucky.**

**The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level.**

Edward shook his head slowly, but no-one noticed his movement.

**So I was impatient and frightened as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks. Or if, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans — Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together — completely unaware of my inattention.**

**Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. **

Esme frowned.

**Had he gone home? I followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, crushed. I'd lost my appetite — I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade. I just wanted to go sit down and sulk.**

**"Edward Cullen is staring at you again,"**

"What are you up to?" asked Rosalie.

"I wouldn't know." said Edward.

**Jessica said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."**

"Why aren't you sitting with us?" asked Jasper.

"He probably wants some priavte time with Bella." said Emmett.

"Give it a rest Emmett."

**My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him.**

"See." Emmett said smugly, looking at Edward's shocked face.

**As I stared in disbelief, he winked.**

"I didn't realise you were such a flirt Eddie!" joked Emmett.

"Neither did I." he replied, obviously still in shock.

**"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.**

**"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework," **

"_Suuuure_." said Emmett.

Edward, who was at a loss for words, just stuck his tongue out at his brother.

"Very mature Edward."

**I muttered for her benefit. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."**

**I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.**

**When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.**

**"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.**

**I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up.**

**He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.**

**"This is different," I finally managed.**

**"Well…" He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."**

"Edward." said Carlisle.

"Let's not start this conversation again." groaned Edward.

"It's important-"

"Please. Not now."

Carlisle nodded.

**I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by.**

**"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.**

**"I know." He smiled again, and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."**

**"They'll survive." I could feel their stares boring into my back.**

**"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.**

"Honestly Edward." muttered Rosalie.

**I gulped.**

**He laughed. "You look worried."**

**"No," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke. "Surprised, actually… what brought all this on?"**

**"I told you — I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.**

**"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.**

**"Yes — giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may."**

This just made Rosalie angrier.

**His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice.**

**"You lost me again."**

**The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared.**

**"I always say too much when I'm talking to you — that's one of the problems."**

"Yes, it really is a problem." said Jasper.

"You have such a big mouth Edward." added Rosalie.

"Can you keep your opinions to yourself." Edward replied darkly.

"Even if I did you'd still hear me."

Edward stayed silent.

**"Don't worry — I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.**

**"I'm counting on that."**

**"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"**

**"Friends…" he mused, dubious.**

"Or more than friends..." hinted Emmett.

"No." Edward said quickly.

"Sorry. Geez," muttered Emmett.

**"Or not," I muttered.**

**He grinned. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you."**

**Behind his smile, the warning was real.**

**"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to ignore the sudden trembling in my stomach and keep my voice even.**

**"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me."**

"Which shows us what?" Rosalie muttered scathingly.

Edward growled. Rosalie raised her eyebrows at him but said nothing.

**"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." My eyes narrowed.**

**He smiled apologetically.**

**"So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I struggled to sum up the confusing exchange.**

**"That sounds about right."**

**I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.**

**"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.**

**I looked up into his deep gold eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth.**

**"I'm trying to figure out what you are."**

Jasper and Rosalie frowned.

**His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort.**

**"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked in an offhand tone.**

**"Not too much," I admitted.**

**He chuckled. "What are your theories?"**

**I blushed. I had been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. **

Emmett snorted. "Lame."

**There was no way I was going to own up to that.**

**"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.**

**I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."**

**"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.**

**"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?"**

**He grimaced.**

**"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things — from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating."**

"Wow, quick temper." noted Alice.

"Suits Edward then doesn't she?" joked Emmett.

Edward growled.

"See what I mean?"

**"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?"**

**"I don't like double standards."**

**We stared at each other, unsmiling.**

**He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.**

**"What?"**

**"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.**

"I'm sure Bella's going to be happy about that." laughed Emmett.

**"I don't know who you're talking about," I said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway."**

**"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."**

**"Except me, of course."**

**"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder why that is."**

**I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, distracted.**

**"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full**

Emmett raised his eyebrows.

— **of butterflies. **

Then he chuckled.

**"You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.**

**"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression — it looked like he was enjoying some private joke.**

"It's meant to be private." muttered Rosalie.

**"Can you do me a favor?" I asked after a second of hesitation.**

**He was suddenly wary. "That depends on what you want."**

**"It's not much," I assured him.**

**He waited, guarded but curious.**

**"I just wondered… if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I looked at the lemonade bottle as I spoke, tracing the circle of the opening with my pinkie finger.**

**"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when I looked up.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded.**

**"One."**

**"Tell me one theory."**

"Ooh. Sneaky." joked Emmett.

"Good strategy though." commented Jasper.

**Whoops. "Not that one."**

**"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer," he reminded me.**

**"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him back.**

**"Just one theory — I won't laugh."**

"Yes you will." said Alice.

**"Yes, you will." I was positive about that.**

"See, even Bella agrees."

**He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.**

**"Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.**

**I blinked, my mind going blank. Holy crow, how did he do that?**

**"Er, what?" I asked, dazed.**

**"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smoldered at me.**

**"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" Was he a hypnotist, too? Or was I just a hopeless pushover?**

**"That's not very creative," he scoffed.**

**"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," I said, miffed.**

**"You're not even close," he teased.**

**"No spiders?"**

**"Nope."**

**"And no radioactivity?"**

**"None."**

**"Dang," I sighed.**

**"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either," he chuckled.**

"There you go." said Alice. "I'm always right about these things."

"Because you always see the outcome." muttered Edward.

**"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"**

**He struggled to compose his face.**

**"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.**

"Not good." muttered Jasper.

**"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.**

**"Because… ?"**

**"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?"**

"You're not a bad guy Edward." Esme said softly.

"I am to others." he said. Esme frowned again and said no more.

**He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable.**

**"Oh," I said, as several things he'd hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."**

**"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much.**

**"You're dangerous?" I guessed, my pulse quickening as I intuitively realized the truth of my own words.**

**He was dangerous. He'd been trying to tell me that all along.**

**He just looked at me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend.**

**"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe that you're bad."**

"He isn't." said Esme looking worriedly at her son.

"You're wrong." muttered Edward.

**"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible. He looked down, stealing my bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why I didn't feel afraid. He meant what he was saying — that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge… and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him.**

**The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.**

**I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."**

**"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.**

Esme raised her eyebrows.

**"Why not?"**

**"It's healthy to ditch class now and then."**

"That's not a reason." chided Esme.

Edward smirked.

**He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled.**

**"Well, I'm going," I told him. I was far too big a coward to risk getting caught.**

**He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then."**

**I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door — with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.**

**As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain had stopped.**

**I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed.**

**Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.**

"Oh." the children sighed.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle.

"They're blood testing." said Alice. "There's no way Edward would have been able to control himself."

Carlisle and Esme nodded in understanding.

**"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator —" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "— and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.**

"Uh-oh." said Emmett. "That doesn't sound good."

Everyone looked concerned, but Edward suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Esme.

"She feels ill when she's near blood." he said between laughs. "But she fancies a vampire!"

Everyone suddenly understood his irony and chuckled slightly as well.

**"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares.**

**"Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet…" He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.**

**"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving.**

**"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.**

**"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission — I have slips at my desk."**

**He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.**

**"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.**

**"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.**

**"Are you feeling faint?"**

**"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance.**

"I told you ditching was healthy." said Edward.

**"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.**

**I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered.**

Edward rolled his eyes.

**"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.**

**"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here, I thought. I'll crawl.**

**Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder. I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.**

**Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stopped.**

**"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged.**

**He helped me sit on the edge of the walk.**

**"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.**

**"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously.**

**"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.**

"I bet I know who that is." said Emmett.

**No! Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.**

**"What's wrong — is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up.**

**Mike seemed stressed.**

**"I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."**

**"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. **

Esme and Alice exchanged a smile.

**"Can you hear me?"**

**"No," I groaned. "Go away."**

**He chuckled.**

**"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."**

**"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."**

**"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."**

**Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.**

"That's how it is when you're a vampire." said Emmett flexing his muscles.

**"Put me down!" Please, please let me not vomit on him. **

**He was walking before I was finished talking.**

**"Hey!" Mike called, already ten paces behind us.**

**Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.**

**"Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms — it didn't seem to bother him.**

**"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.**

"It does." chuckled Edward.

"You shouldn't laugh at her discomfort." chided Esme. "She can't help it."

"I can't help but find it amusing."

Esme sighed.

**I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together.**

**"And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself.**

**I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.**

**"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.**

**"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.**

**I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.**

**"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."**

**The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one."**

**He muffled a snicker.**

**"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."**

**"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.**

**"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.**

**"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed to hide another laugh.**

Esme sighed again.

**"You can go back to class now," she told him.**

**"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that — even though she pursed her lips — the nurse didn't argue it further.**

"Little liar." teased Emmett.

**"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.**

**"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.**

**"I usually am — **

"Cocky much?" asked Emmett.

**but about what in particular this time?"**

**"Ditching is healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.**

**"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. **

**"I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."**

**"Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute.**

**"Honestly — I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder."**

**"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad."**

**"He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully.**

**"You can't know that," I argued, but then I wondered suddenly if he could.**

**"I saw his face — I could tell."**

**"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I'd eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty.**

**"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response — it surprised me.**

**I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.**

**"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.**

**"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.**

**I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.**

**"We've got another one," she warned.**

**I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid.**

**I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."**

**And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room.**

**"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."**

**I looked up at him, bewildered.**

**"Trust me — go."**

**I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary.**

"Wow, she listened to you." Emmett said surprised.

**I could feel Edward right behind me.**

**"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.**

"So are we."

**"I smelled the blood," I said, **

"That's impossible." said Edward, "Humans can't smell blood."

"It seems as though they can." mused Carlisle.

"What will it smell like though?" asked Jasper.

"I'm not sure." said Carlisle. "Definitely not how it smells to us."

**wrinkling my nose. Lee wasn't sick from watching other people, like me.**

**"People can't smell blood," he contradicted.**

**"Well, I can — that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust… and salt."**

"Hmmm..." said Carlisle, deep in thought.

**He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"It's nothing."**

**Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.**

**"You look better," he accused.**

**"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned him again.**

**"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"**

**"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."**

**"Yeah, I guess… So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space.**

**I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Sure, I said I was in."**

**"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.**

Edward rolled his eyes. That was going to get annoying.

**"I'll be there," I promised.**

**"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.**

**"See you," I replied. He looked at me once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then as he walked slowly through the door, his shoulders slumped. A swell of sympathy washed over me. I pondered seeing his disappointed face again… in Gym.**

**"Gym," I groaned.**

**"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale," he muttered.**

**That wasn't a challenge; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed.**

**Fainting spells always exhausted me.**

**I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter.**

**"Ms. Cope?"**

**"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.**

**"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be.**

Emmett smirked.

**"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms. Cope fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?**

**"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."**

**"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit.**

**"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.**

**"I'll walk."**

**I stood carefully, and I was still fine. He held the door for me, his smile polite but his eyes mocking. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice — the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky — as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.**

**"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."**

**"Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.**

**"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" **

**I was hoping he would, though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture him loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school; he didn't belong in the same world. But just hoping that he might gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.**

**"Where are you all going, exactly?" He was still looking ahead, expressionless.**

**"Down to La Push, to First Beach." **

"No chance." said Emmett.

**I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally.**

**He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."**

"Nice save though."

**I sighed. "I just invited you."**

**"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.**

**"Mike-schmike." I muttered, preoccupied by the way he'd said "you and I." I liked it more than I should.**

**We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.**

"You're being very rude Edward." said Esme.

"Tell me off in the future then, I haven't done it yet!"

**"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand.**

**I was confused. "I'm going home."**

**"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.**

**"What condition? And what about my truck?" I complained.**

**"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket.**

**It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did.**

**"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me — I stumbled against the passenger door.**

**"You are so pushy!" I grumbled.**

**"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.**

**"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back.**

**He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in, Bella."**

**I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me. **

"They aren't very high." said Edward smugly.

**I had to admit, they weren't good.**

**"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan.**

**I tried to maintain what dignity I could as I got into his car. I wasn't very successful — I looked like a half-drowned cat and my boots squeaked.**

**"This is completely unnecessary," I said stiffly.**

**He didn't answer. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment — my face in full pout mode — but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.**

**"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.**

"She listens to proper music!" exclaimed Edward, surprised.

"Boring music." muttered Emmett.

"She has good taste." said Carlisle.

**"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too.**

**"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house — I only know my favorites."**

"It's one of my favourites too!" he exclaimed, even louder than before.

**"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.**

**I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed.**

"The beauty of a Volvo." said Edward happily.

**Only the town flashing by gave it away.**

**"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.**

**I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.**

**"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. **

**"I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.**

**"How old are you, Bella?"**

"Stupid question." said Emmett. "Why'd do ask her that for?"

"She doesn't seem seventeen." Edward replied.

**His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.**

**"I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused.**

**"You don't seem seventeen."**

**His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.**

**"What?" he asked, curious again.**

**"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year."**

"Sounds like Edward." laughed Emmett.

**I laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," I noted.**

Rosalie scowled.

**He made a face and changed the subject.**

**"So why did your mother marry Phil?"**

**I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, almost two months ago. It took me a moment to answer.**

**"My mother… she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.**

**"Do you approve?" he asked.**

**"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy… and he is who she wants."**

**"That's very generous… I wonder," he mused.**

**"What?"**

**"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.**

"Why would you like to know?" asked Emmett.

Edward stayed silent.

**"I-I think so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."**

**"No one too scary then," he teased.**

**I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"**

**"That's one definition, I suppose."**

**"What's your definition?"**

**But he ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think that I could be scary?" **

"OH MY GOD!" shouted Emmett.

"What?!" Edward shouted back.

"YOU LOVE HER!" he shouted. Esme, Alice and Carlisle smiled.

"What?"

"YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH HER!"

"I- I don't-What are you-" Edward spluttered.

"Admit it!" he stood up. "You're head over heels! You can't get enough! You can't leave her alone because you love her!"

"I...I don't-"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" he said jumping up and down laughing. "This is so typically you! Falling for a human! HA!"

Edward was silent but looked frantic watching his one of his brothers jumping up and down, his other brother look worried, one of his sisters glare at him and the rest of his family look ecstatic.

"Oh finally." Esme sighed happily getting up to hug Edward.

"How can you be okay with this." snapped Rosalie standing up. "He's endangering the entire family!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle started calmly. "This is a good thing, Edward has found his mate-"

"-Putting his entire family in danger in the process! We'll have to leave now!"

Edward looked frantic again.

"We can't just leave." said Alice. "Because if we did, Edward would still stay here."

"That's something we'll have to do."

"We can't just split up." exclaimed Esme. "Why can't we just stay here and let Edward be happy!"

Rosalie started to argue but Esme cut across her.

"No! He deserves this! He's been nothing but patient for over 100 years and now he's found his mate and he's going to be happy! I'll make sure of it!"

Everyone was silent and Emmett had stopped jumping up and down.

"You will be happy." Esme said softly. She kissed the top of his head and sat back down.

Jasper decided to carry on reading.

**He raised one eyebrow, and the faint trace of a smile lightened his face.**

**I thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm… I think you could be, if you wanted to."**

**"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious.**

**"No." But I answered too quickly. The smile returned.**

**"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."**

**He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"**

**"The Cullens adopted you?" I verified.**

**"Yes."**

**I hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?"**

**"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.**

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled.**

**"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."**

**"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.**

Esme adn Carlisle shared a smile.

**"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."**

**"You're very lucky."**

**"I know I am."**

**"And your brother and sister?"**

**He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.**

**"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."**

**"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.**

**"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.**

**"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." I sighed.**

**He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter.**

**"Have fun at the beach… good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.**

**"Won't I see you tomorrow?"**

**"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."**

**"What are you going to do?" A friend could ask that, right? I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice.**

**"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."**

"Sweet!" shouted Emmett. "Grizzly Bears here we come!"

**I remembered Charlie had said the Cullens went camping frequently.**

**"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.**

**"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.**

**I nodded helplessly.**

**"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?"**

Emmett laughed.

**He smiled crookedly.**

**The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him.**

**"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force.**

**He was still smiling as he drove away.**

"I enjoyed that chapter." said Esme with a big smile, taking the book off Jasper.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, but it's okay now because it's the easter holidays! I'm hoping to update at least one of my stories every day, so watch this space. Sorry if i don't live up to that promise :P**

**lol, while i was writing the bit where they find out that Edward is in love with Bella I was listening to Somebody to Love by Queen :P oh the irony.**

**Review!**


	7. Scary Stories

****

A/N: I might not be updating for a while as I go back to school soon and we have exams which means a lot of my spare time I will spend revising. Sorry!

**I saw Remember Me....WOW...so amazing. I cried so hard at the end. I've actually been quite inspired and I've started writing a fanfic about it. Check it out. Major Spoiler Alert if you do read it though :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Scary Stories" **read Esme.

**As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth, I was really listening for my truck. I would have thought, even over the pounding rain, I could have heard the engine's roar. But when I went to peek out the curtain — again — it was suddenly there.**

**I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. **

Edward frowned.

**Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Edward's involvement. She did have a lot of questions about lunch, though.**

**"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.**

**"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point."**

**"You looked kind of mad," she fished.**

**"Did I?" I kept my expression blank.**

**"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."**

**"Weird," I agreed. She seemed annoyed; she flipped her dark curls impatiently**

"Wanting some gossip." Edward muttered.

— **I guessed she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on.**

**The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped.**

**When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat talking, heads close together. And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.**

**At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. I'd have to see that before I believed it. **

"So pessimistic." muttered Emmett.

**But it was warmer today — almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.**

**I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together.**

Edward frowned again.

**I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.**

**"…don't know why Bella" — she sneered my name — "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."**

"What an awful girl." Esme said. "Bella hasn't given her any reason to be so mean."

**I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it.**

**I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike me — or so I'd thought. "She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally,**

"Newton's making it hard for me to hate him." said Edward.

**but also a bit territorially.**

"Hpmh. Scratch that. Newton's making it far too easy for me to hate him."

**I paused to let Jess and Angela pass me. I didn't want to hear any more.**

**That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving me home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of my plan to ride to Seattle with Edward Cullen. **

Edwards eyes widened

**Not that I was going to tell him.**

He exhaled.

**"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think it's south of Mount Rainier," I asked casually.**

**"Yeah — why?"**

**I shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there."**

**"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears. **

**Most people go there during the hunting season."**

"You just had to tell her the truth, didn't you?" Rosalie growled.

**"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."**

**I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, **

**and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun. Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could, afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.**

**The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there — not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time. **

**In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday.**

Emmett laughed.

**That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren.**

Edward scowled and Esme frowned.

**Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully.**

**So it was going to be one of those days.**

**At least Mike was happy to see me.**

**"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"**

**"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.**

**"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha… unless you invited someone," Mike added.**

**"Nope," I lied lightly, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the lie. But also wishing that a miracle would occur, and Edward would appear.**

"No chance." said Emmett.

**Mike looked satisfied.**

"_He _would be." said Edward.

**"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."**

**"Sure."**

**He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy.**

**"You can have shotgun," he promised. I hid my chagrin. It wasn't as simple to make Mike and Jessica happy at the same time. I could see Jessica glowering at us now.**

"They have no emotional depth." Edward muttered.

**The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Jess in between Mike and me in the front seat of the Suburban.**

"Good move."

**Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jess seemed appeased.**

**It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quileute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat.**

**We'd rolled the windows down — the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it — and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.**

**I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. **

**It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs.**

**The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves.**

**There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.**

"Sounds pretty." Esme sighed.

**We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.**

**"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.**

**"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.**

**"You'll like this then — watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.**

**"It's blue," I said in surprise.**

"I want to go to La Push." Emmett moaned but Rosalie's glares soon silenced him.

**"The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.**

**After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma.**

**On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot. **

"So it's either see the pretty tide pools, or break Edward's promise and fall into the ocean." Emmet joked and everyone chuckled.

**Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad. It reminded me of Edward's request —that I not fall into the ocean.**

**Lauren was the one who made my decision for me. She didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. I waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming.**

**The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind.**

Edward laughed quietly.

**Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.**

**I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds. **

**The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me.**

"Good idea." laughed Emmett.

**The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Edward was doing now,**

"Always thinking about _Edward_." Emmett teased.

Edward hit him.

**and trying to imagine what he would be saying if he were here with me.**

**Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I tried to keep up better this time through the woods, so naturally I fell a few times. **

Edward and Emmett laughed.

**I got some shallow scrapes on my palms, and the knees of my jeans were stained green, but it could have been worse.**

**When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin**

Everyone in the room tensed up.

**of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize.**

**The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at me in interest. **

**I sat down next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed me was named Jacob.**

**It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around**

"She is a very nice person." said Edward. "Her thoughts are particularily pleasant because she's not self absorbed like some people."

— **she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. **

**And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others.**

**And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.**

**During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike — with Jessica shadowing him — headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler **

"I bet Lauren's thrilled about that." Alice said sarcastically.

**occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.**

**A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones. He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin.**

**Altogether, a very pretty face. However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"**

**It was like the first day of school all over again.**

**"Bella," I sighed.**

**"I'm Jacob Black."**

"Black?" asked Rosalie, suddenly gaining interest. "As in Ephriam?"

"Maybe." said Edward, looking troubled.

"He's not a werewolf though is he?" Rosalie asked.

"No, there are no werewolves anymore." Carlisle assured her.

She nodded and sunk back into her seat.

**He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's truck."**

**"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."**

**"No, I'm the youngest of the family — you would remember my older sisters."**

**"Rachel and Rebecca," I suddenly recalled. Charlie and Billy had thrown us together a lot during my visits, to keep us busy while they fished. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked up enough tantrums to end the fishing trips by the time I was eleven.**

**"Are they here?" I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.**

**"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer — she lives in Hawaii now."**

**"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was.**

"You're going to enjoy _that_." Emmett joked.

"What do you mean by that?" Edward asked quickly.

"Well, I thought you were really into that sorta stuff."

"It was the way I was raised."

"Yeah." said Emmett. "So Bella won't want to get married so-"

"I'm not marrying Bella." Edward said, cutting across him.

"Why not?" Esme and Alice asked.

"She's human. I can't ask her to do something like that."

"But if she loves you-" started Esme.

"We can't be together." He sighed. "I can't even kiss her!"

"Turn her then." Emmett said.

"NO!" Edward and Rosalie shouted together.

"I'm not taking away her soul." Edward added afterwards.

Carlisle frowned and everyone stayed silent. Esme carried on reading.

**"So how do you like the truck?" he asked.**

**"I love it. It runs great."**

**"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed. **

**"I was so relived when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."**

Rosalie scowled. She did not want something in common with the spawn of a dog.

**"It's not that slow," I objected.**

**"Have you tried to go over sixty?"**

**"No," I admitted.**

**"Good. Don't." He grinned.**

**I couldn't help grinning back. "It does great in a collision," I offered in my truck's defense.**

**"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.**

**"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.**

**"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly. **

"They're not that hard to find." Rosalie said before she could stop herself.

**He had a pleasant, husky voice.**

**"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if I knew what that was. He was very easy to talk with.**

**He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.**

**"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked — in what I imagined was an insolent tone — from across the fire.**

**"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at me again.**

**"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.**

**"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.**

"The Quileutes aren't going to take that well." sighed Carlisle.

**"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.**

**"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.**

**"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question.**

**Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted.**

**I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Cullens didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more — that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. **

"She's getting closer." said Jasper.

"It's fine." Edward assured him. "If one of the pack told Bella about it they'd break the treaty, and trust me, they won't do that."

Jasper nodded.

**His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.**

**Jacob interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"**

**"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.**

**I was still turning over the brief comment on the Cullens, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young Jacob was as yet inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting.**

"Oh dear." laughed Emmett.

**"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way Edward had of looking up from underneath his eyelashes. **

Emmett guffawed. "Getting flirting tips from Edward! Yeah _right._"

**It couldn't have nearly the same effect, I was sure, but Jacob jumped up willingly enough.**

**As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.**

**"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I'd seen girls do on TV.**

**"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.**

**"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."**

**"I'm tall for my age," he explained.**

"She's leading him on." said Alice.

"Great." muttered Edward. "Another hopeless puppy I have to compete with."

**"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes. I sounded idiotic to myself. I was afraid he would turn on me with disgust and accuse me of my fraud, but he still seemed flattered.**

**"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want — after I get my license," he amended.**

**"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob.**

**"That's Sam — he's nineteen," he informed me.**

**"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.**

**"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation."**

Rosalie growled. "He's going to break the treaty!"

**He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.**

**"Why not?"**

**He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that."**

**"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.**

**He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.**

**"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.**

"I can't believe it!" she shouted.

"Neither can I!" Edward growled.

"She's going to find out our secret!" Rosalie screamed. "At least it was _them _who broke the treaty and not us."

"He doesn't believe in the stories though." said Carlisle calmly. "He doesn't realise he's doing any harm."

"It doesn't make any difference!"

"It makes all the difference." Esme said. "It's not his fault. Besides, its not like we could keep this secret forever if she was Edward's mate."

Rosalie turned to Edward. "This is all your fault."

Edward opened his mouth to protest but he saw Emmett shake his head behind Rosalie. Clearly it was a warning not to fight with Rosalie when she was this angry.

**"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.**

**Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.**

**"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from — the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.**

**"Not really," I admitted.**

**"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood — supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves — and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.**

**"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.**

"Stupid name." Emmett muttered.

**"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.**

**"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes.**

**"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.**

**"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf—well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."**

**"Werewolves have enemies?"**

**"Only one."**

**I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.**

**"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack **

**that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did — they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.**

**"If they weren't dangerous, then why…?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.**

**"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.**

"They make us sound awful." Esme muttered.

**"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"**

**"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."**

**I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your greatgrandfather met?"**

**"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones."**

**He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.**

**"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male,**

"That would be us." Alice said, pointing to her and Jasper.

**but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.**

**"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"**

**He smiled darkly.**

**"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."**

Rosalie shook her head angrily.

**I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.**

**"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.**

**"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves.**

**"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."**

**I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."**

**"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed.**

"He even knows about the treaty!"

"He doesn't believe in it though." Carlisle countered.

**"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered.**

**"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there."**

"Is that true." Esme asked.

Carlisle nodded solemnly.

**"I won't, of course not."**

**"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry.**

**I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.**

**I turned and smiled at him as normally as I could.**

**"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" I held up my arm.**

**"Cool." He smiled.**

**And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.**

**"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.**

**"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious.**

"No, definitely not." Edward growled.

**"No, definitely not," I whispered. I was tremendously grateful to Jacob, and eager to make him as happy as possible. I winked at him, carefully turning away from Mike to do so. He smiled, elated by my inept flirting.**

Emmett snorted. "Inept."

**"So when I get my license…" he began.**

**"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I'd used him. But I really did like Jacob. He was someone I could easily be friends with.**

**Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.**

**"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.**

**"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," I volunteered. "It was really interesting."**

**I smiled at Jacob warmly, and he grinned back.**

**"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up — it looks like it's going to rain soon."**

**We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.**

**"Okay." I jumped up. "I'm coming."**

**"It was nice to see you again," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.**

**"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," I promised.**

**His grin stretched across his face. "That would be cool."**

**"And thanks," I added earnestly.**

**I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler, announcing that I'd already had my turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think.**

"This book gets worse and worse." growled Rosalie.


End file.
